Innocent Boyfriend
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Gaara akhirnya mengutarakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang sudah dua tahun ia sukai. Tanpa peduli jika dia adalah seorang player. Pemuda merah itu bahkan tak dapat menghindar dari prevert tingkat dewa seorang Uzumaki Naruto. NaruGaa. Yaoi, lemon, RnR please!
1. First Time

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

NaruGaa

Genree : Live School, Yaoi, Romance

 **INNNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

 **Chapter 1**

 **FIRST TIME**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, BoyXBoy, Lemon ~ Lime, OOC, Typo(s), Bahasa non formal, Ababil, Suka-suka Authornya.**

 _Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi belaka tanpa mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun serta tanpa berniat melecehkan atau menyimpangkan sesuatu. Hanya saja penulisnya terlalu meseum. Mohon dimaklumi._

...

.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Kedua iris biru menatap tidak percaya. Bibir merahnya tersenyum miring dan ia mendengus geli.

Gaara sudah memperkirakan ekspresi apa yang akan didapatkannya, tapi ia tidak dapat mundur lagi. Gaara sudah memutuskan. Walaupun saat ini jantungnya ingin meledak, berdebar takut-takut, hingga tubuhnya bergetar dan kakinya lemas, ia akan tetap maju dan mengutarakan semuanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujarnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kau- yakin?" Pemuda berambut pirang yang mendapatkan pengakuan itu berusaha memahami situasi. "Tapi kau kan laki-laki?" Sebenarnya hal ini cukup absurd untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang seorang pria _straight._ Maklum jika ia merasa 'lucu' ketika mendapatkan pengakuan dari pria lain. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Walaupun banyak yang menyukainya dan yang berkencan dengannya, tentu saja semuanya adalah perempuan, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pemuda mengaku punya perasaan terhadapnya. ' _Baiklah...ternyata pesonaku terlalu kuat sehingga lelakipun tidak dapat menolaknya. Wow!'_ ia merasa takjub.

Kepala merah yang menunduk itu hanya mengangguk. Naruto melangkah mendekatinya dan Gaara sedikit berjengit ketika posisi mereka sudah sangat dekat. Tubuh pemuda merah itu lebih menegang lagi ketika tangan tan Naruto meraih dagunya agar mendongak.

Gaara meneguk ludahnya, mata hijau pucatnya bertautan dengan mata sebiru samudra itu. Tidak hanya jantungnya yang semakin cepat berlari, wajahnya juga terasa semakin memanas. Ini pertama kalinya ia bersentuhan fisik dengan sosok yang sudah lama disukainya, terutama disentuh dibagian wajah- rasanya malu, dan tidak dapat mengira apa yang coba dilakukan orang disukainya ini.

"Hemm.. kau cukup manis juga." Bibir merah dari pemuda berkumis kucing itu tersenyum penuh ketertarikan, dan Gaara hampir lemas dibuatnya. Bisakah ia menganggapnya sebagai pujian? Dan sebuah titik harapan?

Naruto melepaskan dagunya dan berpindah mengacak-acak kepala merah itu. Naruto pikir anak ini cukup imut dengan wajah semerah itu menyaingi rambutnya. Anak yang polos. Dia bahkan tersipu malu ketika kepalanya disentuh. "Jadi kau ingin berkencan denganku?" Tanya si pirang. Dan si kepala apel menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Kau sudah tahu kan seperti apa aku? Kau tidak keberatan?"

Sudah melangkah sejauh ini, tentu saja Gaara sudah memahami situasi dan kensekuensinya. Ia bahkan tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menulis surat, memikirkannya berulang-ulang, dan akhirnya nekat menyelipkan surat itu ke dalam loker Naruto, kini sudah sampai pada tahap ini. Walaupun Naruto tidak menerimanyapun Gaara tidak akan menyesal. Yang penting perasaannya sudah tersampaikan. Meskipun nantinya harus patah hati.

"Aku mengerti dan telah memahami itu karena aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menarik perkataanku kembali." Terang Gaara dengan bahasa yang terlalu formal.

Naruto tersenyum senang hingga harus mengapit bibirnya. Pemuda pirang itu sudah sering menembak gadis-gadis dan sering diterima, namun mendapatkan pengakuan dari seorang pemuda- ia tidak pernah merasa seterkesan ini. Terutama pemuda di depannya ini terlihat lucu dan manis. Sikap lugunya membuat Naruto merasa benar-benar bernilai untuk disukai.

Tangan tan itu meraih bahu yang lebih rendah darinya dan memiringkan kepala pirangnya.

Gaara hampir mati berdiri ketika bibirnya terasa hangat dan wajah itu tak berjarak sedikitpun, ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat itu. Naruto menciumnya. Orang yang disukainya beneran menembelkan bibir pada bibirnya. Walau hanya sebentar- tetap saja kupu-kupu sudah berterbangan di perutnya. Rasanya- ia mau lagi.

Naruto menatap wajah merah yang terpaku itu sebelum menggapit hidung imut Gaara dengan jempol dan telunjuknya, gemas.

"Baiklah, nanti kita ketemu seusai sekolah ya eumm- Gaara." Ujarnya, sambil tersenyum meninggalkan atap sekolah dimana posisi awal mereka.

"Hah-" Gaara berkedip "Hah, hahah.." mengapit bibirnya sebelum menguluarkan tawa tidak percaya. Naruto menerimanya! Jadi sekarang? Dia- benar-benar berkencan dengan Naruto? Ia kini berpacaran? Dengan Naruto? "Humfff.." Pemuda merah itu menutup bibirnya. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Dua tahun ia menyukai pemuda itu kini akhirnya..' _Kita berdua berkencan?'_ Gaara tidak pernah se-OOC ini sebelumnya. Tapi benar-benar, rasanya ia ingin terbang dari atap saking senangnya. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. ia akan melakukan yang terbaik sehingga suatu hari nanti Naruto juga akan menyukainya. Pasti. Gaara akan berusaha keras.

...

"Ada apa denganmu cangar-cengir seperti itu?" Senggol Kiba ketika sahabat sesama erornya itu tidak berhenti menyengir dari istirahat makan siang hingga jam pulang sekolah.

"Kau tahu... tadi pagi aku mendapatkan ini." Pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah yang langsung disahut oleh Kiba. Temannya yang lain bernama Lee ikut bergabung dan tertarik.

"Wuooh.. apa nih? surat tantangan?"

Naruto merampas surat itu kembali sambil mengecutkan bibirnya, tapi wajahnya masih nampak senang. "Surat cintalah... kau lupa seberapa populernya aku?"

Kiba menatapnya dengan pelipis berkedut, sedikit tidak percaya dan sedikit merasa iri karena ia sedang jomblo saat ini. "Jadi tadi istirahat kau- kalian sudah..."

"Jadi se- _kawai_ apa dia? Gadis dari kelas mana?" Potong Lee yang tidak kalah penasarannya.

"Ya.. dia sangat _kawai._ " Naruto mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya, membuat Kiba berdecak.

"Kau ini jarang gagal medapatkan pacar sekarang kau senang sekali ya mendapatkan surat cinta."

"Hahahh... jangan iri Kiba!"

"Kau harus mentraktir kami Naruto!"

"Ayo kita ke kedai biasanya. Ada menu baru yang katanya akan meledak!" Kiba dan Lee menyeret Naruto dari kursinya, tapi pemuda pirang itu menarik diri. "Maaf teman-teman. Tidak bisa hari ini. Dia sudah menunggu."

"Huuh. Tidak ingin membuat gadis manis menunggu." Gerutu Lee. Melihat temannya berpacaran rasanya dia ingin punya juga, satu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, mempertimbangkan apakah harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "Uemm... sebenarnya dia bukan gadis?"

Kiba dan Lee menoleh menatap Naruto bersamaan, kemudian saling bertatapan sebentar sebelum menoleh ke Naruto lagi. "Bukan gadis?" Ulang Kiba. "Cowok dong?" Tambah Lee.

Naruto hanya menyengir lima jari. "Tidak ada salahnya bukan, toh cowok satu ini cukup manis untuk ukurannya."

Kiba ikut menyengir dengan bodohnya. "Setelah bosan dengan wanita sekarang kau mengencani pria juga?"

" _Sugehhhh..._ sinting juga kau bro!" Seru Lee, menepuk punggung Naruto keras-keras.

"Aww, hentikan Lee!"

"Jadi siapa dia?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Ahh Itu dia... Kalau begitu aku duluan ya _guys_." Dengan sedikit berlari pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih penuh dengan tanda tanya, tepat di pintu kelas seorang pemuda berambut merah sudah menunggu. Gaara tersenyum canggung saat mereka bertemu tatap, sebelum kemudiam berjalan bersama meninggalkan sekolah.

"Oiy!" Senggol Kiba terhadap Lee. "Bukannya itu Rei Gaara?"

Lee hanya mengangguk dengan mata bulatnya, menatap kepergian dua sejoli itu dengan mupeng, seolah arwahnya melayang. "Naruto... dia benar-benar sinting dan itu _awesoooome_...!" Serunya tiba-tiba kemudian.

Kiba menoleh perlahan padanya dengan cengiran kaku. Dia tidak habis pikir.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengencani si ranking satu?"

Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub. "Semua yang populer di sekolah, asalkan memiliki lubang semuanya diembat oleh Naruto." Naruto tidak tahu saja jika kedua temannya adalah sahabat yang tersakiti, setelah berhasil membuat dua primadona sekolah yang mereka taksir 'yakni Sakura dan Hinata' menjadi mantannya kini ia meraih jenjang yang lebih tinggi 'si ranking satu yang katanya dingin, sifat mistereriusnya membuat hampir seluruh sisiwi di KHS penasaran, terlebih walaupun populer belum ada yang pernah mendapatkannya, eksklusive, _limited edition_ yang dikira tidak dijual! _'_. Tapi kenapa harus dengan Naruto? Apa Gaara gay?

Kini telah terungkap sebuah misteri dari si ranking satu.

"Dasar bajingan."

"Hahahah... bajingan itu temanmu bro!"

"Yah! Temanmu juga."

...

Kedua tangan Gaara mencengkram selempangan tasnya. Biji hijau matanya sesekali melirik pada pemuda yang berjalan bersebelahan dengannya. Dan pemuda merah itu kembali mengulum senyum. Ini adalah hari OOC untuknya. Wajar saja ia baru saja jadian. Cinta yang dipendamnya selama dua tahun akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan lebih dari hari ini. Gaara pikir jika semudah ini harusnya dia mencoba sedari dulu. Mungkin jika saja ia lebih awal, Naruto tidak akan terlalu banyak bermain dengan gadis-gadis.

"Kau tidak langsung pulang kan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku?"

Gaara menoleh menatap pacarnya yang baru resmi beberapa jam yang lalu itu. "Kerumahmu?" Jujur,bermain kerumah seorang teman saja ia belum pernah, tiba-tiba mendapatkan undangan ke rumah orang yang disukainya itu... ahh, sudah jangan tanyakan lagi jantungnya. Penasaran dan tidak sabar.

"Iya... aku tinggal sendirian. Mungkin kau bisa memasakan sesuatu." Naruto kembali menatap jalan sebelum mengatakan "Kalau tidak keberatan."

Kini Gaara bingung. Naruto ingin dimasakan sesuatu olehnya? Tapi yang sebenarnya- ia tidak bisa memasak. "Ta-tapi..." jika tahu begini harusnya ia tetap belajar walaupun Temari melarang.

"Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa-"

"Aku bisa. Ayo kita kerumahmu!" Sahut Gaara dengan cepat. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk berusaha yang terbaik agar Naruto menyukainya. Tidak mungkin baginya mengecewakan Naruto begitu saja. Ia pernah melihat Temari memasak, sering juga membaca beberapa resep masakan. Mungkin ia dapat membuat sesuatu. Bagi seorang murid teladan yang dijuluki si ranking satu menyerah sebelum mencoba itu haram hukumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mencengkram tasmu seperti itu?" Komentar naruto. "Apa kau takut dijambret?"

"Ahh ini... tidak." Gaara melonggarkan pegangan pada tasnya, ia hanya begitu tegang. Namun ia tidak menyangka berikutnya Naruto akan meraih tangannya.

"Harusnya kau memegangiku. Aku lebih gampang dijambret loh! Hahahh.." Canda pemuda pirang itu.

Dengan wajah selumayan itu dan sifat ramah dan _easy going-_ nya- Naruto memang cukup laku. Para gadis yang didekatinya jarang menunjukan penolakan, bahkan menurut riset yang dikumpulkan Gaara- Naruto adalah siswa yang memiliki teman wanita terbanyak di KHS. Mengingat hal itu membuat Gaara memanyunkan bibir, walau begitu mukanya tetap memerah karena mereka berpegangan tangan di pinggir jalan. Sudah Gaaara kira naruto itu orangnya _open minded_ , tapi ia tidak menduga Naruto seterbuka ini hingga tidak memiliki malu untuk bergandengan tangan dengan pacar prianya. Itu sisi Positif. Dan Gaara suka itu.

Apartemen Naruto cukup kecil karena hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan, sedangkan semuanya sudah ada disitu; sebuah meja tamu, bangku belajar, lemari baju, lemari buku, bahkan dapur. Hal yang sudah dapat dibayangkannya tapi tetap saja membuatnya takjub adalah.. betapa kacaunya ruangan ini. Bungkus mie dan snack dimana-mana, bahkan pakaian kotor termasuk boxer tidak dimasukan tepat ke dalam keranjang. Dasar cowok! Tapi murid teladan satu itu masih maklum. Naruto hanya tinggal sendiri jadi pasti tidak ada yang memarahinya.

"Maaf berantakan. Tapi anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap si pemilik rumah yang lebih tepat disebut kos-kosan ini.

'Anggap saja rumah sendiri'. Jika harus seperti itu maka... Gaara berjongkok dan mulai memunguti sampah yang berceceran. Tanpa disuruhpun Gaara sudah terbiasa membersihkan rumahnya. Sebab itulah dia menjadi adik kesayangan Temari.

Sebagai pemilik rumah yang masih memiliki rasa sungkan- segera Naruto mengambil kantong sampah dan ikut membersihkan ruangannya. "Maaf harus membuatmu bersih-bersih."

"Tidak apa, aku senang bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Naruto menetap Gaara dan menyengir. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak setiap hari saja kesini?"

Mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu membuat Gaara memegangi tengkuknya –bukan karena rumah Naruto angker- hanya saja dia sudah cukup senang diundang hari ini, tapi untuk setiap hari tentu saja dia lebih senang, terlihat seperti mereka benar-benar pasangan kekasih "Ini! aku suka jika kau datang kapan saja."

"Uhuk-!" Gaara hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Naruto menyodorkan kunci serep kamarnya. Ini baru hari pertama mereka berkencan hingga Gaara tidak menyangka, Naruto akan langsung membagi kunci tempat tinggalnya. Ia menerima dan menatap kunci itu lekat-lekat. Ini tandanya Naruto sudah begitu mempercayainya bukan? Bahkan di komik-komik BL tidak akan secepat ini seorang yang baru saja jadian berbagi hal privasinya. Artinya Naruto sudah tidak menganggapnya orang lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto mendapati Gaara menatap kunci itu dengan sangat kusyhuk.

"Aku bisa kesini kapan saja?" Tanya pemuda bertato _ai_ itu. "Sudah kubilang bukan." Jawab Naruto. "Hff(mendengus senang) aku sangat senang." Ujar Gaara yang terlihat tersenyum sambil terharu hingga menyeka air mata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Naruto menyengir. Gaara tidak tahu saja jika Naruto berusaha memanfaatkannya agar membersihkan kamarnya setiap hari. Jarang-jarang ada pemuda yang sangat lugu hari seperti ini, yeah.. padahal Gaara terkenal sangat pintar di sekolah. Jangan-jangan- baru dirinya saja yang tahu soal ini. Gaara sangat pendiam di sekolah, dia bahkan mendapat julukan si dingin misterius karena hanya sedikit hal yang terungkap darinya. Naruto jamin jika seluruh sekolah penasaran dengan senyumnya yang jarang terlihat, tapi dalam satu hari ini ia sudah melihat berbagai jenis penampakan di wajah itu, yang tidak ia duga- cukup menggemaskan, hingga Naruto bingung sendiri bagaimana ada lelaki selucu itu, sedangkan lelaki itu juga di kenal sebagai anak pendiam yang katanya tidak berekspresi. ' _I mean... dia pasti sangat menyukaiku_.'

Gaara telah menyimpan kuncinya tanpa menyadari Naruto mendekatinya. Tahu-tahu dia sudah dipepet hingga ia otomatis berusaha menjauh, posisinya setengah terbaring dengan siku yang menempel di lantai untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto tetap mendekat bahkan memperangkap tubuh Gaara dengan tangan yang bertumpu di lantai.

"Na-naruto?" Gaara bingung, hampir berkeringat dingin. 'Kenapa Naruto sedekat ini padanya?' mata biru itu menatapnya lekat, Gaara belum pernah bertatapan muka se intens ini dengan seseorang. Ia bisa melihat dengan cermat semua yang ada di wajah itu, kulit tan barhias tanda lahir di pipi, hidung yang mancung dan alis pirang yang rapi... jika melihat betapa merahnya bibir berukuran penuh itu- Gaara tidak dapat tahan untuk meneguk ludah.

Naruto tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya ekspresi yang didapatkannya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Mengingat beberapa teman wanitanya langsung akan mengalungkan lengan di lehernya dan mulai having sex seperti hal biasa, dibandingkan dengan mencoba melakukannya dengan pemuda polos ini- sepertinya jauh lebih menarik. "Ngomong-ngomong kau masih virgin bukannya?" Kalimat itu tidak seperti pertanyaan melainkan lebih ke pernyataan.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lantai _'Haruskah aku menjawabnya?'_ Jangan bilang Naruto tengah berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang menjurus kesitu! Bukankan baru beberapa jam mereka jadian.

Dengan jujur kepala merah itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku menjadi yang pertama?"

Dengan muka merah dan telinga terpanggang- Gaara memberanikan diri menatap Naruto kembali. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak siap, pemuda lugu itu bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan soal hal ini. Keringat dingin sudah mengembun di pelipisnya, jantungnya berdebar cepat, sedangkan hatinya mulai takut. Tapi melihat senyum pengharapan untuk diiyakan dari wajah tampan di depan hidungnya itu... Gaara tidak berani untuk berkata tidak.

 _Cup_

Naruto mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu menjilat bibirnya dimana bagian yang tadinya bersentuhan. Kedua kalinya ia mengecup bibir Gaara- tidak salah lagi- rasanya memang lembut, tidak berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dia cium. Naruto kira jika berciuman dengan pria rasanya pasti akan kasar-kasar gimana gitu. Mungkin akan seperti itu jika yang dia cium adalah Kiba.

Gaara hanya menunggu tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Sebelum kemudian Naruto datang kembali namun kali ini tidak hanya mengecup, tapi juga melumat bibirnya. Naruto membawanya kesebuah ciuman memabukkan yang tidak pernah Gaara bayangkan sebelumnya. Pemuda merah itu sudah terbaring di lantai dengan Naruto yang menindihnya. Nafasnya tertahan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain pasrah. Namun ia menyukai bagaimana bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya dan sesekali menjilatinya intens. Terlihat pemuda pirang itu benar-benar menginginkannya. Jelas saja memikirkan hal itu membuat Gaara senang walau masih takut. Ia sangat tahu menurut internet dan komik BL yang kebetulan ia baca di kamar Temari, lewat mana sex antar sesama laki-laki itu. Walau tidak berpengalaman Gaara cukup pintar untuk mengerti.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap wajah Gaara di bawahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Si merah itu tengah bernafas dengan cepat setelah ciuman hanya satu menit.

"Buka mulutmu dan bernafaslah sesekali lewat hidung! Kau akan segera rileks." Saran Naruto. Dan Gaara menurut dengan membuka sedikit celah mulutnya yang bergetar. Anak yang patuh.

Naruto segera beraksi, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gaara, menyapa segala sesuatu di ruang lembab itu, dari gigi, lidah pasif Gaara yang menunggu malu-malu, serta langit-langit mulutnya yang sensitif dan menimbulkan erangan kecil.

"uemf...engh..." Kepala Gaara seperti berputar. Pikirannya melayang. Ia tahu kini.. kenapa banyak orang yang menyukai ciuman. Tubuhnya memanas sekaligus lemas oleh permainan lidah pemuda di atasnya. Rasanya Gaara akan meleleh karena sensasinya.

Betapa pemuda pirang itu menikmati membelit dan menghisap lidah Gaara. _He mean_ tidak menyangka, rasa mulut dari seorang pria semanis ini. Bahkan air liur dari Sakura si gadis _bumble gum_ seingatnya tidak terasa manis. Naruto menjadi penasaran apa yang baru saja di makan Gaara.

Karena hawa sudah cukup meningkat dengan cepat Naruto melepas kancing seragam Gaara. Kepala pirangnya beralih menelusup pada leher putih itu, mencium dan menjilati tulang belikat sampai ke telinga. ' _Hmmh keringatnyapun bahkan tercium manis'._ Naruto menjadi penasaran dengan semua rasa dari tubuh satu ini. Ia melupakan fakta bahawa Gaara seorang lelaki. Lidah basahnya terus menyapu permukaan tubuh Gaara, hingga membawanya masuk mengorek lubang telinga Gaara.

"Nnh..Hyah! Ah..." Gaara bergidik geli. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan karena mengeluarkan suara aneh. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar oleh kejutan-kejutan dari sentuhan Naruto. Ia jarang mendapatkan _skin ship_ sepanjang hidupnya. Wajar jika hampir seluruh tubuhnya sensitif. Dan Gaara menyerahkan kepolosan tubuhnya begitu saja pada orang yang ia sukai.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Sambil melepaskan seragamnya ia menyeringai menatap wajah Gaara yang sudah kacau. Pupil hijau itu juga terpaku pada tubuhnya yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Gaara mengangguk dengan sangat pelan. Nyatanya tubuh Naruto cukup atletis, pemuda itu bahkan memiliki otot di perutnya. Pantas saja banyak gadis yang mau tidur dengannya.

"Kau juga harusnya menyentuhku!" Saran Naruto. "Ayolah... _c'mon_!" Desaknya, ingin Gaara tidak menjadi terlalu pasif.

Belum pernah ia menyentuh orang lain, terlebih dengan keinginan. Dengan tangan bergetar Gaara menyentuh dada bidang di depannya, bisa bayangkan rasa pada jemarinya yang menelusuri perut Naruto yang ditumbuhi abs. Wajah Gaara kembali memanas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu mengingat tubuhnya sendiri terlalu kurus. Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak menyukainya?

"Hmm.." Gerakan Gaara terlalu lambat. Tapi Naruto maklum. Pemuda polos tanpa alis itu masih sangat bersih soal ini.

Naruto menunduk dan mengecup dimana alis harusnya tumbuh. Sedari tadi mata saphirenya terus mengamati dahi lebar berhias tanda _ai_ itu.. entah kenapa terlihat cukup mengundang untuk dikecup.

Gaara mendongak dengan tanda tanya. Namun kemudian Naruto membawa tangan Gaara untuk melingkar pada lehernya, dan lalu melanjutkan kembali memberi rangsangan.

Naruto membuka seragam Gaara dan meraba-raba dada Gaara. 'Tidak ada bobs' ia mendapatkan pikirannya kembali jika partnernya saat ini laki-laki. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika mundur disaat seperti ini. Lagi pula ia masih penasaran.

Gaara merasa aneh ketika Naruto meraba tubuhnya yang kurus. Si ranking satu itu yakin betul jika selama ini Naruto hanya berkencan dengan gadis. Jadi harusnya ini adalah pertama kalinya pemuda pirang itu melakukannya dengan pria. Tadinya Gaara takut Naruto akan berubah pikiran. Bagaimana jika Naruto berhenti di tengan jalan? Gaara bahkan merasa jika tubuhnya tidaklah menarik. Ia jarang olahraga.

"Nyahh!..." Ketika sibuk bepikir seperti itu tiba-tiba Naruto menjilat biji dadanya- yang jelas tidak memiliki bantalan empuk, Gaara terlonjak dan segera menutupi mulutnya. Ia terkejut namun Naruto masih berbuat lebih dari itu. "ahh~ anh! Hahh...hh" masih menjilati niple kanannya, tangan Naruto juga mencubit dan memelintir niple kirinya, hal itu menyebabkan sengatan-sengatan yang terus mengalir pada selangkangannya. Gaara bahkan harus mengapit pahanya ketika Naruto malah semakin menghisap dan mengigitinya. "A..aa'ah..." Gaara benar-benar blank. Ia menyilangkan lengannya menutupi wajahnya yang kacau. Hanya sejauh ini saja permainan Naruto sudah cukup membuatnya kuwalahan. Lidah Naruto membuatnya geli, gigi Naruto membuatnya ngilu, dan bibir Naruto menghisap habis akalnya. Tubuhnya yang bereaksi berlebihan membuat Gaara takut- karena tidak bisa menahannya. Sementara pasrah- tubuhnya bergetar dan ia terus mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Naruto melepaskan hisapannya pada niple Gaara. Kini benda itu tampak mencuat, merah dan berkilat basah. ' _Rasanya tidak buruk juga mencoba dada imut satu ini'_ pikir Naruto. Kemudian bergerak melepas sabuk Gaara dan mempelorotkan lepas celana itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" Gaara terlonjak kaget karena sudah ditelanjangi begitu saja. Dengan gelagapan pemuda tanpa alis itu berniat menutupi selangkangannya, tapi Naruto menahan tangannya. Melihat bagaimana orang yang disukainya tengah mengamati tubuh telanjangnya- ia bisa pingsan saking malunya. Keluarganya saja bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya telanjang bahkan saat kecil. Terlebih saat ini ada hal yang janggal ditubuhnya, keadaan tidak biasa, yang cukup memalukan dan tidak harusnya dilihat oleh orang, yaitu... penisnya yang berdiri menegang. Ahhhhh... Gaara ingin membungkus kepalanya dengan apa saja saat ini juga.

"Untuk ukuran pria kau putih juga ya Gaara." Komentar Naruto.

"A-aku jarang keluar rumah."

" _I see_ ." Tidak buruk juga pikir Naruto. Tubuh Gaara terlihat sangat mulus. Ia jamin bisa bermain sampai akhir, terbukti dari semangatnya yang tidak menjadi kendor setelah melihat tubuh itu benar-benar tubuh laki-laki. Lagipula respons Gaara tidak membuatnya bosan.

"Biar kucoba lolipop satu ini!" Gaara memucat ketika Naruto memeluk pangkal pahanya dan membawa penis tegangnya itu ke dalam mulut Naruto sendiri. Namun ekspresi pucat itu hanya beberapa persen dari kepalanya yang tengah menguap saking panasnya. "A-aa'aah..." Pahanya bergetar dengan hebat merasakan batang sensitifnya terasa begitu hangat, dan nyaman ketika lidah lunak disana membelai-belainya. Gaara ingin datang saat itu juga. Walaupun ini belum sampai semenit penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut orang yang disukainya. "Engg-ggh..nnha-Naru-to!"

 _Splurt_

"Uhhuk! Mh..." Naruto sedikit tersedak. Agak kaget Gaara akan langsung datang begitu saja.

"Gyah-MAAF!" Menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya Gaara menjadi panik. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sesalnya, tidak dapat menolong- pipis di dalam mulut Naruto. "A-aku..." Gaara menggigiti bibirnya. Ia ingin menangis. Bagaimana jika Naruto membencinya? Ia sudah berbuat super jorok. Normalnya itu akan menjijikan. Tapi yang tadi itu bukan pipis bukannya? Gaara menatap lendir putih di sekitar bibir Naruto, dan ia kembali ingin menangis.

Naruto mengibaskan telapak tangannya sebagai tanda jika ini bukanlah masalah. "Tak apa. Hahah, kapan terakhir kali kau masturbasi? Kelihatannya kau jarang sekali melakukannya."

'Apakah itu berpengaruh?' pikir Gaara. Tapi yang sebenarnya "Aku belum pernah masturbasi." Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Uhhuk~!" Naruto kembali tersedak. Ia tidak menduga jawaban luar biasa itu. Bukannya Gaara sudah SMA? Sebagai anak laki-laki SMA yang sehat normalnya sudah bermimpi basah, sehingga masturbasi adalah hal lumrah. Bukannya Naruto menganggap Gaara bukan anak SMA yang sehat. Oke! Naruto akui jika Gaara benar-benar masih suci. Dan di atas dari itu ia sedang menodainya.

"Bagaimana ini! kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara semakin panik karena Naruto masih terbatuk, ini semua gara-gara ia pipis begitu saja hingga Naruto harus menelannya. Membayangkan menelan pipis orang lain saja sudah cukup menjijikan, tapi ia melakukan itu pada orang yang disukainya. "Hiks-" Naruto akan membencinya.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung ketika Gaara tiba-tiba menangis. "Kenapa malah menangis?"

"Rasanya pasti menjijikan bukannya?"

"Err.." Naruto terbiasa menjilat- emm melakukannya kepada gadis yang ia kencani. Rasa khasnya berbeda setiap orang, dan jujur- memang ia tidak habis pikir suatu hari akan menelan cairan seorang pria. Tapi sebenarnya "-tidak juga. Rasanya cukup lumayan. Hahah" Gaara menatapnya heran ketika Naruto malah tertawa, dan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'rasanya cukup lumayan' itu? Masak ia si pirang itu doyan meminum cairan orang lain! "Ini cukup normal untuk dilakukan ketika sex kau tahu, menelan sperma katanya baik untuk kesehatan."

'sperma?' Gaara menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia jadi ingat pelajaran biologi tentang reproduksi. Tapi apakah baik-baik saja dengan menelan dan masuk ke dalam lambung? Pemuda merah itu berpikir jika sex ternyata memang sejorok ini. "Jadi.. kau- tidak keberatan meminumnya?" Gaara hanya tahu sex antar laki-laki dengan satu kali membaca komik BL yang kebetulan ditemukannya di kamar Temari. Dan lewat internent dia hanya membaca sedikit hal tentang anal sex, dan kebanyakan mengatakan itu memang sakit. Sebab itulah Gaara merasa takut. Selebihnya pemuda tanpa alis itu benar-benar sangat awam. Tapi jika orang yang disukainya meminta- apa boleh buat Gaara akan memberikannya.

"Dari awal aku berniat menghisap penismu aku memang berpikir tidak keberatan. Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan laki-laki."

Dengan wajah kembali memerah Gaara mengerti itu. Ia hanya takut berbuat salah dan membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan. Mumpung penisku masih bangun." Naruto menarik paha Gaara kembali. Kepala Gaara kembali berasap. Dengan sensual Naruto mengambil air liur dari mulutnya yang bercampur bekas sperma Gaara. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti melihat Gaara menatapnya dengan mata selebar itu. "Gehhh!" dan semakin lebar dengan kelereng hijau pucatnya yang bergetar saat ia mamasukkan satu jari basahnya ke dalam anus Gaara.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu semua hal kotor. Tapi untuk penestrasi anus sebenarnya aku kurang yakin. Kau bisa mengutarakan pendapatmu nanti."

Gaara kurang yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi bukannya itu buruk untuknya. Naruto masih belum berpengalaman soal penestrasi anus dia bilang. Dan anusnya memang terasa panas ketika jari Naruto terus mengorek-oreknya. "urgh- ini tidak nyaman."

"Sekali aku menemukan _spot_ -mu rasanya akan berangsur mambaik." Naruto telah berkata dengan tegas jika dia akan pergi sampai akhir, tanpa memberi keringanan pada pemuda polos sepolos alisnya itu. Astaga! Naruto benar-benar ingin merobek kesucian Gaara. Ia memasukkan jarinya lagi dan kemudia satu lagi. Paha Gaara bergetar hebat karena rasanya semakin perih, Naruto memaksa otot anusnya melebar seperti itu dengan tiga jarinya. "Agh! Uuhh..ah! _ittai_ Naruto! Unh- _no_!" Kedua tangan Gaara meremas bahu Naruto, berniat mendorongnya agar berhenti. Tapi Naruto terus menikmati kegiatannya. Mengamati bagaimana kecilnya lubang rapat tadi, kini sudah sedikit lebih lentur setelah beberapa menit dilonggarkan. Ia memutar-mutar ketiga jarinya dan mendorngnya masuk ke dalam anus Gaara hingga Gaara terus memekik. "Aa'aaahh! Gyahh-uhh..." Air mata sudah berlarian menuruni pipinya. Rasanya aneh dan tidak karuan. Namun ketiga jari itu masuk benar-benar dalam, ada sengatan di penisnya, dan reaksi tubuhnya membuat ia pusing.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti melihat perubahan ekspresi Gaara. "Disini rupanya!" dengan mantap ia memurat jarinya mendorong masuk ke dalam posisi seperti tadi. "Ngaaahh~!" Membiarkan Gaara kembali menjerit, sensasi dimana prostatnya tertekan tidak berhenti membuatnya kaget.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup." Naruto mengeluarkan semua jarinya. Lalu mempelorotkan celana dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Pemuda pirang itu mengocok-ngocok pusakanya sebentar memastikan agar cukup keras.

Gaara menatapnya dengan sesekali mengigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto benar-benar akan pergi merobeknya. Dengan ukuran yang dua kali lipat dari miliknya itu- ahh.. rasanya ia akan pingsan sekarang.

Naruto meletakkan kedua kaki lunglai Gaara di atas bahunya. Dengan sebelah lengan Gaara menutupi matanya. Tidak berani melihat.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menjilat bibirnya, perlahan memajukan pinggulnya mendorong masuk. "Eg-gehh.." sementara si penerima meringis merelakan keperawanannya dibobol.

"Ugh~! _Fuck_! Ini benar-benar ketat." Umpat Naruto. Penisya kadang terasa ngilu saking ketatnya anus itu menjepitnya. Ia tetap diam sampai anus Gaara dan penisnya saling menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain.

Terbaring di lantai sementara menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan, pemuda bersurai merah itu mengeratkan giginya. Penis Naruto benar-benar terasa tertanam penuh di anusnya. Ia sangat jelas bisa merasakan benda itu mengganjal disana, membuatnya sesak dan sangat penuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menarik lengan Gaara, agaknya ia merasa khawatir.

Gaara memandangnya dengan wajah memohon. Pemuda pirang itu mengusap dahi dan pipinya sambil berkata "Bersabarlah! Aku baru akan bergerak." Memegangi pinggul Gaara, Naruto mulai menarik penisnya perlahan dan memasukannya kembali. Begitu berulang-ulang sampai ia menemukan temponya. "Nnh!" Sementara Gaara mencoba bertahan- berdoa agar ini semua akan segera berakhir. "..Agh~!" Namun do'a dipikirannya buyar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang laur biasa. "Annh~! Ngaah~!"

"Ini mulai enak bukannya?" Kata si pirang itu, menikmati tempo yang sudah dikuasainya. Sesekali ia bermain dengan sangat pelan dan kemudian memasukannya dengan keras. Membuat Gaara semakin keras mendesah.

"Aaa`ah~!nah~! Hah-aaah ..."dengan bergetar bibir itu terus mengeluarkan rintihan. Naruto benar. Ini menjadi nikmat. Gaara tidak tahu pasti mengapa. Tapi tiap kali Naruto mendorong penisnya dan menggesek sesuatu didalam sana, sengatan nikmat juga menyengat penisnya, bahkan tanpa disentuh. Pikiran warasnya menghilang saat ini juga. Gaara tidak mendapatkan lagi rasa sakit seperti yang ia kira. Pemuda merah itu mendapatkan bagian kenikmatan dari anal sex.

Dengan ekspresinya yang tengah kacau, kepala apel itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Yeah _~ its feel good_! uhh..."

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai mendapatkan Gaara mulai dengan sendirinya ikut menggerakkan pinggul. Ia bisa berfokus dengan pinggulnya sendiri sambil memegangi paha Gaara di bahunya san sesekali menciumnya.

" _Fuck! Fuck_ ~ ahh-hyah! _Fuck_!" erangan kotor keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto tidak mengira akan menjadi se- _excited_ ini melakukannya dengan seorang pria. "Ahh~" Ini benar-benar ketat dan menghisap penisnya. Rasanya sedikit terlalu kuat dari biasanya. Para wanita-wanita itu memang terlalu becek dibandingkan dengan Gaara. Ini bahkan luar biasa enak.

"Na-ru! Ah-hn~" Respon Gaara juga cukup bagus untuk membuatnya bersemangat. Rambut merah yang menempel di dahinya lepek oleh keringat. Wajah putihnya bercampur dengan warna merah, sementara mata hijau dengan bingkai kelopak hitam itu menatapnya _hopeless_ sekaligus penuh nafsu. Naruto menikmati ketatnya anus Gaara sementara mengamati ekspresi itu.

"Naru-to! Hah~aku-" Pemuda tanpa alis itu tidak dapat menahan lagi tubuhnya. Perutnya melilit, pinggul dan pahanya bergetar, sementara kepalanya pening, Gaara merasa ia butuh pegangan.

"AH~ _Fuck_!" Naruto paham kondisi itu sementara ia sendiri juga merasa cukup dekat.

"Naru~to!" Namun matanya yang dari tadi mengamati ekspresi Gaara terkesiap, ketika pemuda merah itu menjulurkan kedua tangan kepadanya. Ekspresinya yang semakin _hopeless_ tengah memohon kepadanya, berharap agar Naruto meraihnya, dan mendekapnya untuk membuatnya aman.

Secara alami Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dan merengkuh tubuh Gaara. "Enggh~!" –"Ah~.." mereke datang sementara saling berdekapan. Tubuh Gaara bergetar dan mengejang diantar tubuh Naruto. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Naruto sementara keluar lagi, menenggelampak wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto sementara menghabiskan sisanya.

"Hahh" Naruto dapat merasakan cairannya keluar membuat lubang yang disenggamanya becek. ' _Crap!'_ ia lupa telah keluar di dalam. Padahal biasanya ia tetap bisa menahan diri untuk keluar diluar jika kehabisan kondom. Tapi beruntung partnenya kali ini adalah laki-laki. Jadi ia tidak perlu takut Gaara akan hamil. "Itu tadi luar biasa!" Komentarnya terdengar gembira setelah bangun dari tubuh Gaara.

Gaara mulai kembali bernafas dengan teratur, tangannya mengusap rambut di dahinya ke atas- namun ia masih belum menemukan tenaganya kembali. Sex benar-benar menguras tenaga. Tapi tidak menduga juga rasanya seluar biasa ini. Pantas saja banyak orang yang menyukai sex. Tapi Gaara bukan orang yang akan ketagihan hanya karena mendapatkan _firs time_ yang cukup mengesankan ini. "Ugh!" Pemuda merah itu meringis ketika baru ingin duduk. Tubuh bawahnya terasa perih dan pegal-pegal. Bagaimana nantinya dia akan pulan ke rumah? Gaara menarik pikirannya kembali, 'ia tidak menyukai sex'- jika ia masih harus sakit meskipun sudah selesai.

"Kau baru saja kehilangan keperwananmu, jadi wajar jika sakit."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilnya 'keperawanan'." Pinta Gaara, ia merasa malu dengan candaan Naruto- membuatnya merasa tengah benar-bernar menjadi gadis perawan yang tengah merelakan kesuciannya.

"Hahahh.. jangan dipaksakan untuk bangun dulu!" Naruto bangkit, namun kemudian menunduk dan meraih tubuh Gaara.

Gaara terkejut ketika tubuhnya diangkat, ia tidak pernah digendong sebelumnya. "Sepertinya tuan putri perlu untuk beristirahat." Wajah Gaara memanas, jadenya melirik wajah usil Naruto di atasnya sebelum kembali menunduk.

'Apakah pacarnya itu memang seromantis ini?' tentunya juga dengan pacar-pacar sebelumnya. Gaara menjadi penasaran. Ia tidak yakin jika Naruto seorang _gentleman._ Terbukti dengan caranya tadi bermain sex.

Naruto meletakkan Gaara dikasurnya lalu melemparkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah Gaara. "Kau tahu? Itu tadi salah satuh yang terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh ya?"

"Hmm" Naruto mengangguk sambil mendekap kepala Gaara.

Gaara tidak merasa senang menjadi 'salah satu'nya. Tapi ia lega jika dirinya tidak mengecewakan. Lagipula ia menjadi salah satu yang terbaik, ada peluang besar untuk menjadi yang spesial bagi pemuda pirang itu.

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya. Melihat wajah tidur itu membuatnya merasa damai. Ia sudah sangat bahagia sekarang, terutama Naruto memperlakukannya dengan baik. Gaara tidak sabar lagi menunggu saat dimana ia bisa menjadi orang yang spesial bagi pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

-TAMAT-

Wkwkwkk

Niatnya awalnya TBC sih.

Tapi nggak tahu kapan bisa lanjut.

...

..

.

Bwahahh crap! Ane terus cekikikan sendiri nulis ini. Rasanya aneh tapi lucu juga. Gimana ya... sebenarnya ane malu juga nulis ginian. Padahal uda berkali-kali ane nulis lemon. Tetep aja... Bukannya hot, tapi bikin ane jungkir balik sendiri. Hadehhh~ kadang pula ane merasa kapok tiap keinget bagian-bagian mana dari tulisan ane yang memalukan. Tapi kalau uda dapat ilham dikit tulis aja gitu yah..!


	2. Can't endure

INNOCENT BOYFRIEND

Chapter 2

CAN'T ENDURE

NaruGaa

...

...

..

Sudah satu minggu semenjak Gaara menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, dan sejak itulah mereka juga berkecan. Tapi Gaara tidak merasa benar-benar menjadi pacar yang baik untuk si pirang satu itu. Ia bahkan belum bisa memasak sampai sekarang. Pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya ia memaksakan diri membuat oseng-oseng, ia berakhir meledakkan dapur Naruto, dan itu membuatnya buruk. Setelah itu Gaara bahkan tidak berani melihat wajah pacar pirangnya karena malu.

Beruntung sifat Naruto yang mudah menerima, si pirang itu malah tertawa konyol tiap kali membahas wajah berantakan Gaara yang hitam terkena asap, dengan ekspresi antara terkejut dan horor, Naruto bilang itu lucu! Tidak menduga dia dapat melihat sisi manis dari seorang pria yang memaksakan diri di dapurnya padahal tidak bisa memasak. Gaara agaknya sangat malu, namun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya tiap kali pemuda pirang itu tertawa.

Gaara menusukkan sumpitnya pada bekal yang dibuatkan Temari. Ia tidak makan siang sendirian lagi sekarang, karena ia sedang berada di kantin bersama Naruto- dan teman-temannya. Kiba dan Lee sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, kedua teman Naruto itu sangat ramah dan juga baik kepadanya. Naruto orang baik dan terbuka, wajar jika ia mendapatkan teman yang sama baik dan terbukanya juga, walaupun mereka lebih dikenal sebagai trio lawakan bego'(?). Mereka terihat asyik mengobrol, membuat suasana kantin menjadi semakin seramai pasar. Naruto yang telah habis memakan ramennya tertawa dan antusias menggeplak kepala Kiba ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu salah bicara, Kiba agak mengamuk, sementara Lee berseru dan ikut menambahkan kelanjutan cerita aneh yang mereka bahas. Sudah dibilang...jika mereka itu trio lawakan. Gaara bahkan tidak dapat memahami apa yang mereka obrolkan. Padahal tadinya ia sudah meniati diri untuk ikut serta berbicara agar bisa bergaul dengan teman Naruto. Namun tiap kali Gaara akan membuka mulutnya- ia menutupnya lagi, hilang akal apa bahan yang cocok untuk masuk kepembicaraan mereka, tapi takut jika malah mengacaukan obrolan asyik tersebut.

Gaara memang anak yang pendiam dari sananya, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini karena tidak sanggup mengikuti pembicaraan. Menyesal merasa dirinya teramat kaku. Tidak mungkin ia bisa se asyik Kiba dan Lee, bahkan di standar lawakan murid SMA biasa saja Gaara tidak yakin bisa. Benaknya mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa Naruto mau menerimanya? Tidakkah si pirang itu menjadi jenuh dengan dirinya yang membosankan ini?

"Ohh hai kalian!" dua orang gadis datang di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Oh hai Shion, hai Amaru." sapa Naruto balik, Lee dan Kiba juga menyapa sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut pucat yang bernama Shion menggeser posisi duduk Lee dan datang untuk duduk di tengah, bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Sementara gadis berkulit gelap duduk di sebelah Gaara tanpa memperhatikan pemuda merah itu.

Gaara hanya mengamati interaksi gerombolan murid SMA itu. Pacarnya merupakan orang yang sangat freindly, kedekatannya dengan gadis-gadis sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Jadi Gaara maklum, setelah lusa Naruto mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Hinata, hari ini dia mengobrol dengan gadis dari kelas lain.

"Pulang sekolah bagaimana jika kita pergi karaoke? sudah lama sekali sejak kita _hang ou_ t bareng." Ajak Shion kepada mereka, sesekali gadis itu menyuapkan cemilan ke dalam mulutnya. Gadis itu bisa dibilang cantik, jadi tidak heran Shion termasuk cukup populer dengan para murid laki-laki. Namun herannya ia berteman baik dengan trio lawak seperti Naruto, Lee dan Kiba. Dan mendengar dari percakapannya, sepertinya mereka memang sering bermain bersama diluar setelah pulang sekolah.

"Wah benar tuh! Aku setuju!" Sahut Lee langsung saja semangat 45.

"Yang lainnya juga ikut tidak?" sambung Kiba.

"Kazuya dan Temujin mungkin mau ikut." Gadis itu menyebut nama temannya yang lain.

"Bakal rame nih!"

"Kau bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Kiba pada pemuda blonde itu, mengisyaratkan matanya jika Gaara ada disini.

Gaara menoleh, pemuda yang sebenarnya cukup sensitif itu mulai merasa tidak enak. Dia kurang bisa bergaul, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin menjadi halangan bagi Naruto. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin ikut kemanapun pacarnya itu berada. Tapi bagaimana jika yang lainnya tidak nyaman dengannya?

"Bagaimana jika Gaara ikut juga?" namun Lee tiba-tiba membuat saran seperti itu.

Amaru melirik pada Gaara disampingnya. "Boleh juga. Aku belum pernah melihat Gaara pergi keluar." Gadis itu menyangga pipinya sambil melihat Gaara lebih dekat. Sedangkan Gaara hanya meliriknya sekali. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan kontak mata dengan gadis lain selain kakaknya ."Jangan cuma belajar..! Kau kan selalu menjadi ranking satu Gaara. Sesekali bergaul dengan kami akan baik untukmu." Tambahnya.

Gaara menatap pada Naruto, dan pemuda pirang itupun tersenyum. "Itu benar. Kau ikut saja Gaara!" kalau pacarnya sendiri sudah bilang seperti itu mau gimana lagi.

"Tapi kita kekurangan gadis, aku akan mengajak dua gadis lain."

"Wokeehh..! Ini akan jadi hari terbaik." Seru Lee berapi-api.

...

Banyak sekali orang disini, belum lagi suara bisingnya. Gaara merasa sesak dan mulai mual. Ia masih remaja, tapi ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda-pemudi sekarang. Apakah harus seheboh ini? Alunan musik pop-rock bukanlah apa-apa untuknya, masalahnya itu terletak pada yang memegang mix. Lee tengah bernyayi atau agaknya berteriak dengan semangat masa mudanya. Lengkingannya cukup membuat telinga Gaara berdenging, namun tidak seperti dirinya, yang lain malah ikut menyoraki, sambil memukul kerencengan menambah suara bising. Menyadari jika hanya dirinya yang merasa tidak nyaman membuat Gaara berpikir dua kali- jika harusnya ia tidak ikut. Ia merasa menjadi makhluk dari dunia lain yang sedang nyasar.

"Kau terlihat pucat" Naruto menatapnya, namun pemuda tanpa alis itu hanya tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tidak bernyanyi Naruto?" Baliknya bertanya. Gaara tidak ingin menurunkan suasana, ia pastikan jika pemuda yang ia sukai menikmati harinya.

"Baiklah.." Naruto menyambut mix dari Lee dan mulai memutar lagu. Alunan dari Chaba-Parade mulai terdengar dan Shion ikut bernyanyi sambil melompat-lompat menghampiri Naruto. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan saling mengimbangi lirik. Belom lagi ketika Shion merangkul tangan Naruto lalu mereka megayunkan kaki kanan dan kiri bergantian. Cara mereka menikmati karaoke seru sekali, mereka bahkan terlihat cocok. Gaara memalingkan mukanya. Bukannya ia tidak suka. Dari awal Gaara bilang ia sudah paham bukannya. Jika Naruto berteman dengan banyak gadis, tapi bukan berarti lebih dari itu. Saat ini dialah pacar dari Naruto. Dan Gaara berekad untuk menjadi kekasih yang pengertian agar Naruto betah dengannya.

"Setelah ini giliranmu." Amaru berbicara kepadanya, gadis itu menggeser layar tablet dengan daftar lagu agar Gaara memilih. "Lagu apa yang kau suka?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi." Gaara jujur, di kamar mandi saja tidak pernah bernyanyi sekalipun, juga jarang ia mendengarkan lagu, paling tidak hanya musik klasik.

"Selama kau memiliki suara kau pasti bisa bernyanyi Gaa-ra-kun." Gadis tan berambut merah gelap itu mendekat kepadanya. Dia menyilipkan rambut ke telinganya sementara menatap pada Gaara sambil tersenyum.

" Emm.." Gaara tidak dapat memilih satupun dari lagu itu. Tidak ada yang ia hafal, sementara melihat judulnya- isinya saja tidak yakin apa.

" Biar kupilihkan." Amaru bergeser kesebelahnya dan duduk menempel pada bahunya sementara menggeser daftar lagu pada tab. "Bagaimana kalau ini! Aku bisa menemanimu bernyanyi jika kau tidak hapal nadanya." Saran gadis itu semangat.

Gaara tidak yakin untuk menerimanya. Sedikitnya ia mulai merasa risih dengan pendekatan gadis itu. Belum pernah pemuda merah itu berteman dengan siswa perempuan. Walaupun sering teman sekelasnya mangajaknya bicara, Gaara hanya akan berkata seperlunya dan mereka akan segera pergi karena sifat membosankannya. Hal yang sama juga pasti akan terjadi dengan gadis ini. Walau sebenarnya Gaara merasa tidak enak sendiri. "Maaf, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Pamit pemuda merah itu pergi meninggalkan bilik karaoke.

Gaara menatap dirinya di cermin setelah membasuh tangannya. Ia merasa lebih nyaman di kamar mandi yang sepi ini. Rasanya ingin disini saja beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke ruangan ramai itu. Bukannya Gaara membenci keramaian. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa.

Gaara berharap Naruto menikmati acaranya. Pemuda pirang itu memang paling cocok berada di sekeliling teman-temannya. Gaara tidak pernah melihat orang yang lebih hidup daripada Naruto sebelumnya. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat bersinar dengan tawa bebasnya yang sanggup mempengaruhi orang lain untuk tertawa juga.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Gaara pendiam, dan kurang memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk bersosialisasi. Ia bahkan hanya punya Temari dan Kankuro, kedua kakaknya yang satu-satunya dapat akrab dengannya.

Walaupun saat ini Gaara sudah berpacaran dengan si pirang itu, ia tetap menyadari mereka hidup di lingkungan yang berbeda. Serasa ada dinding yang semakin meninggi ketika ia gagal berbincang dengan baik diantara teman Naruto. Namun ia berkencan dengan Naruto tidak untuk merasakan hal itu. Pikiran positifnya masih bekerja, jika mungkin saja situasi ini juga dapat merubah dirinya. Mengingat Gaara jatuh cinta dengan pemuda seperti Naruto karena sifat bebas pemuda itu yang bisa bergaul dengan siapapun, membuatnya ingin menjadi sosok seperti itu juga walau hanya sedikit.

Gaara kembali dari toilet dan duduk di tempat sebelumnya. Amaru sudah tidak ada disebelahnya karena gadis itu tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Lee dan Kiba. Mata Gaara melirik pada Naruto yang duduk di seberang, masih bersama Shion. Kenapa pacarnya itu duduk begitu jauh darinya? Dan kenapa gadis itu terus saja menempel pada Naruto? Perasaan tak suka mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi ia tidak bisa cemburu begitu saja. Naruto memang seperti itu... dia dekat dengan gadis-gadis. Ini hanyalah pergaulan biasa dari tingkat pemuda populer seperti Naruto.

Pemuda merah itu meneguk cola di hadapannya dan terus sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hahahh.. Serius kau masih mengingatnya?" Naruto tertawa, sementara Shion memajukan bibirnya.

"Yeah.. kau sendiri yang bilang kau akan membantuku mendapatkan penerus. Tapi kau bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan." Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut-cemberut imut.

"Hehe, waktu itu kan suasananya sedang bagus-bagusnya untuk _happy ending_. Jadi, aku hanya ingin menimbulkan kesan baik dengan berniat murni untuk membantu." Pemuda pirang itu menyengir, membuat Shion memukul bahunya. "Kesan konyol! Guru Kakashi saja sampai _speechless_."

Gaara menggigit bibirnya sendiri sementara mengamati Shion memukul-mukul dan mencubit bahu Naruto manja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun terlihat keterlaluan sekali akrabnya. Jika terus seperti ini.. Gaara tidak tahu akan tetap bisa memakluminya atau tidak. Naruto seolah lupa dengannya, kepala pirang itu bahkan tidak sekalipun menoleh padanya. Menciptakan gumpalan di dalam tenggorokannya. Manusia mana yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya bersama orang lain.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang itu sambil mencengkram gelas cola. Pemuda merah itu memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri, tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah. Mana berani ia menarik Naruto dan mendorong Shion untuk menyerobot posisi duduknya. Hanya berharap saja.. jika gadis itu tidak terlalu menempel pada Narutonya. Tidak apa-apa jika mereka mengobrol akrab karena mereka hanya berteman. Sekali lagi Gaara sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan menjadi pacar yang pengertian. Lagipula tidak mungkin ia marah pada Naruto karena rasa cemburu, lalu membatasi pergaulan pemuda itu. Naruto tidak akan suka lagi untuk bersama dengannya jika ia menyebalkan.

Namun ketika Gaara melirik ke arah mereka lagi, tangan Shion tengah berada di pipi Naruto, dan membawa wajahnya dekat sehingga bibir mereka bertemu. Serasa dihantam palu, dada Gaara terasa amat sakit. Seperti ada benjolan besar dari dadanya mendesak ke arah tenggorokannya. Matanya memanas melihat pemuda yang dikira pacarnya tengah mencium seorang gadis. Ini sudah berada di luar batas apa yang bisa ia maklumi. Gaara tidak bisa menahan ini.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa? Kau menjatuhkan gelasmu." Lee menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Naruto memisahkan ciumannya dengan Shion dan menatap padanya.

Gaara melihat kebawah dimana gelasnya tergeletak dengan cairan kola yang membasahi lantai. Tangannya yang gemertar memungut gelas yang untungnya tidak pecah itu, dan menaruhnya dengan keras di meja.

"Aku harus pulang." Berikutnya pemuda merah itu menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan.

Naruto menatap kepergian pemuda merah itu ketika Kiba melemparinya dengan kulit kacang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

"Jangan mempermainkannya Naruto. Itu.. terlalu.. ti-dak- ber-pe-ra-sa-an." Timpal Lee seperempat bercanda tiga perempat serius.

Naruto menatap gadis di sebelahnya, sementara Shion memasang tanda tanya di wajahnya kerena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku- harus pergi." Pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Menyusul pemuda merah yang baru saja pergi.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Shion penasaran karena tiba-tiba atsmosphir menjadi aneh. Naruto juga meninggalkannya tanpa banyak berkata.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya Kiba malah mengangkat bahunya. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu sudah tahu kurang lebihnya hubungan antara Shion dan Naruto. Mereka tidak berkencan, tapi yah... kadang mereka melakukan itu.

"Entahlah..." Sahabat Naruto satu itu juga tidak yakin. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri seorang _womanizer_ seperti Naruto tiba-tiba memacari laki-laki, Kiba pikir Naruto hanya bermain-main. Paling dia ingin berganti suasana dan jika sudah bosan akan mengakhirinya. Maka dari itu ia tidak menyebarkan kabar jika Naruto memacari Gaara kepada yang lain. Ia merasa kasihan kepada pemuda polos itu, jika sudah dicampakan harus ditambah dengan pandangan aneh anak-anak satu sekolah. "Hahh..." Ia berharap Naruto segera bertobat. Kiba pikir apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto pada pemuda tidak berdosa itu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh jalan, ketika menangkap seluit kepala merah yang sudah berada dikejauhan ia pun berlari untuk mengejarnya.

 _'_ _Gaara... si tanpa alis itu apakah benar-benar marah?'_ Jika itu mantan-mantannya yang dulu pasti jelas akan marah. Namun Naruto tidak yakin jika itu Gaara, pemuda itu hanya pergi begitu saja tanpa menunjukan emosinya.

Pertama kali mendengarkan pengakuan Gaara seminggu yang lalu, Naruto pikir itu lucu. Seorang pemuda menyatakan suka padanya dengan wajah memerah. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pernyataan dari seorang pria sebelumnya. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya tertarik, akan bisa sejauh mana jika ia berpacaran dengan sesama laki-laki. Pemuda merah itu jelas tahu seperti apa dirinya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengundangnya ke atap, dia juga bilang akan mengerti. Jadi Naruto tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, sementara ia bisa terus _flirting_ dengan para gadis. Dan ketika Naruto melakukan itu secara blak-blakan, Gaara hanya diam membiarkannya. Pemuda merah itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ia sengaja mengabaikannya, sibuk mengobrol dengan Sakura, Hinata, Shion dan gadis-gadis yang lain. Benar-benar anak yang pendiam. Naruto hanya mengingat ekspresi malu dan _blushing_ dari pemuda merah itu. Namun tidak pernah menunjukan ketidak sukaan, ataupun meminta sesuatu darinya. Berkencan dengannya juga tidak akan terjadi jika Naruto tidak mempertegasnya waktu itu. Naruto pikir.. mungkin saking sabarnya si rakun merah itu, atau jangan-jangan dia tidak memiliki rasa posesif. Memang Gaara bilang akan memaklumi seperti apa tingkahnya. Tapi bukannya itu aneh jika hanya terus pasrah dan diam saja saat diabaikan?

"Gaara! Tunggu!"

Gaara tersentak di tengah larinya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. _'Naruto menyusulnya?'_ Namun mengetahui jika Naruto mengejarnya, kakinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Gaara tidak ingin berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu sekarang. Ia takut emosinya akan meledak. Dadanya terasa berat, dan wajahnya sangat panas. Gambaran dari orang yang disukainya berciuman dengan seorang gadis masih segar diotaknya. Itu semua masih baru beberapa menit. Gaara terbiasa dengan rasa iri ketika orang-orang dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi saat ini... ia pikir Naruto dan dirinya benar-benar berada dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi kenapa... Naruto mencium orang lain? Apakah ia salah paham?

Gaara tidak ingin berbicara dengan Naruto sekarang. Takut jika ia benar-benar salah paham. Atau jika bukan begitu... Naruto pasti menyesal telah menerimanya. Naruto pasti bosan bersama dengan pemuda pendiam dan kutu buku seperti dirinya. Sama dengan orang lain. Pemuda pirang itu pasti jenuh dan merasa lebih baik dengan yang lainnya.

"Oiy... rakun merah! Oiy! Tunggu oiy!" Teriak Naruto heran, kenapa si kepala merah itu semakin cepat larinya. Membuatnya gemas saja harus bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah jalan seperti ini.

Gaara masih berlari walaupun nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Berharap Naruto akan berhenti mengejarnya. Jika mereka perlu berbicara Gaara akan melakukannya besok. Ia merasa perlu mempersiapkan diri. Karena perasaannya semakin berkembang selama seminggu ini... Gaara merasa jika rasa sakitnya akan dua kali lipat daripada jika ia langsung ditolak seminggu yang lalu. Untuk itulah hatinya perlu dipersiapkan. Kalau perlu Gaara akan melapisi hatinya dengan _gorilla glass_ terlebih dahulu. Walaupun nantinya akan pecah juga, seperti handphone yang dibanting si pemiliknya penuh emosi.

"Ceh!" Naruto mulai merasa kesal terus berlari dari jalan raya sampai jalan sepi, tapi belum juga dapat menangkap rakun satu itu. Lari Gaara cepat juga walaupun tidak pernah terlihat aktif saat pelajaran olahraga. Namun pada akhirnya jarak mereka semakin menipis dan lari Gaara mulai melambat, membuat Naruto menyeringai.

'Gawat! Ia sudah kehilangan banyak nafas!' Pemuda merah itu memegangi tembok di pinggir jalan ketika sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari. Dadanya tidak lagi sesak hanya karena kesal, rasanya hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga. Hosh..." Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Gaara untuk memblokir arah larinya, sambil mengambil nafas. "Oiy Gaara!" dipegangnya kedua bahu itu agar kepala merah itu mendongak. Naruto mengguncangnya sedikit, dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu-

 _Deg_

Wajah merah padam, nafas tersengal, dan mata meleleh. Pemuda merah dihadapannya hanya melihatnya sebentar, tapi Naruto sudah dapat merasakan seberapa kacaunya pemuda tersebut. Ketika ia melihat emosi dari iris hijau itu... jantung Naruto serasa berhenti satu detik.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik." Komentar Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia tidak mengira pemuda merah itu akan menjadi seperti ini.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Tentu saja ia tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Nafasnya kacau sementara ia menahan sesenggukan, tenggorokannya terasa akan robek.

Naruto mengedarkan padangannya. Ia tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis, tapi melihat seorang pemuda menangis seperti ini- ia merasa bahkan lebih bingung lagi. Kalau perempuan biasanya tinggal diberi janji-janji manis kemudian tinggal ia melawak sambil merayunya, nanti juga mereka akan tertawa tersipu malu. Tapi untuk Gaara- apakah Naruto harus mengatakan janji-janji manis juga, semantara si pemuda merah itu tidak pernah sekalipun meminta sesuatu kepadanya. Ia menggaruk kepala pirangnya sebelum menyadari mereka dekat dengan taman. "Ayo istirahat disana! Biarkan aku membantumu." Naruto merangkul bahu Gaara untuk menuntunnya berjalan ke taman. Si merah itu tidak menolaknya, namun dapat Naruto perhatikan pundaknya yang naik turun dengan nafas yang dalam.

Mereka duduk di ayunan taman tersebut. Naruto melirik Gaara, dan terlihat jika pemuda merah itu mulai kembali tenang. Ia berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. "Kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengigit bibir dalamnya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh tersebut, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram rantai ayunan. _'Kenapa pemuda ini sungguh tidak peka?_ Sudah jelas jika ia pergi dari tempat menyesakkan itu karena si bodoh itu berciuman dengan Shion. Gaara benar-benar marah sekarang, ia bahkan tidak menahan pikirannya untuk mengumpat.

"Kalau kau ingin pulangkan kita bisa pergi sama-sama. Bus kita berada di jurusan yang sama bukannya.."

Gaara merasa sangat kecewa. Ia tahu Naruto mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Pemuda pirang itu menerimanya karena ia sendiri yang menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika pemuda itu tidak merasa cocok dengannya, Gaara sadar ia bisa diputuskan sewaktu-waktu. Itulah yang membuatnya takut sampai seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu..."

Gaara mendongak. Dugaannya semakin menguat setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto barusan. 'Apakah ini sudah saatnya?' Satu-satunya kesimpulan yang tersangkut di otaknya yang tidak lagi encer jika sudah menyangkut Naruto adalah... Naruto akan mengatakan jika mereka harusnya berteman saja, dan mengakhiri ini semua.

Naruto menatap pemuda merah yang masih tidak memberikan tanggapan di ayunan lain sebelahnya. Ini sudah menjelang petang, taman tidak memiliki lampu yang terang, namun cahaya bulan membantu melihat dengan jelas sosok yang masih saja menunduk tersebut. "Gaara-"

"Aku ingin pulang!" Pemuda merah itu tiba-tiba berdiri memotong kalimatnya. Naruto segera berdiri dan menangkap pergelangan tangan itu sebelum Gaara sempat beranjak.

"Kita belum selesai bicara!" Ucap Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan si merah itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hal itu tidak membuat Naruto puas jika si rakun merah terus saja diam seperti peliharaan yang jinak. "Aku minta maaf-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!" Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba dengan suara keras. Tubuhnya bergetar. Pemuda merah itu tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf dari Naruto. Kalimat itu menakutkan! Terlebih jika kelanjutannya dapat ia bayangkan. Bagaimana jika Naruto meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan bersamanya lagi?

Agaknya Naruto terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara membentaknya. Terlebih ia dapat merasakan tangan pemuda itu bergetar digenggamannya. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin mendengarkanku? Setidaknya dengarkan dulu perkataan orang lain ketika mereka bermaksud baik."

Memutuskan untuk menjadi teman demi kebaikan bukanlah hal yang baik bagi Gaara. Jika hatinya telah retak, lebih baik ia menjauhi si pirang itu karena tidak ingin memperlebar retakannya. "Lepaskan aku Naruto!"

"Tidak, sampai kau mengatakan kenapa kau lari begitu saja!"

"Lepaskan!" Gaara menyentak tangannya,

"Katakan dulu kenapa kau ingin pulang sekarang!" namun Naruto menariknya dengan cengkraman yang lebih kuat setiap ia memberontak.

Gaara ingin berteriak di wajah si pirang itu jika alasannya pergi adalah karena 'ia tidak suka Naruto berciuman dengan orang lain!'. Namun walaupun Gaara mengatakan itu, ia tidak yakin Naruto akan memahaminya. Bagaimana jika Naruto menganggap dirinya mulai mengatur-atur. Mereka memang pacaran, tapi melihat situasi selama ini.. Gaara merasa Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Jadi seolah si pirang tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga perasaannya. Apakah Gaara seorang masokis yang mau saja diperlakukan seperti itu? Entahlah... yang pasti ia hanya ingin berada dekat dengan si pirang, lalu mencari cara agar si pirang itu jatuh cinta kepadanya juga. Ini baru seminggu, dan Gaara tidak ingin menyerah secepat itu. Hanya karena Naruto keterlaluan bebasnya mencium orang lain- Gaara ingin membuat si pirang itu hanya dapat menciumnya suatu hari nanti.

Maka dari itu Gaara masih ingin berusaha. Jika Naruto tahu.. Gaara tidak nyaman dengan perilakunya yang seperti _play boy_ itu- Naruto bisa saja langsung mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dengan alasan untuk membuatnya berhenti merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku lelah..." Jawab Gaara. Bahunya turun dan berhenti menarik tangannya. Tidak ingin berdebat dengan Naruto dan bisa pulang dengan damai.

"Kau marah bukan?" Naruto mendekatinya dan berdiri dihadapannya.

Gaara meneguk ludahnya yang terasa seperti duri di tenggorokannya. "Maaf." Ucapnya. Naruto juga pasti merasa kesal dengan tingkahnya ini. Sikapnya cukup aneh ia sadar.

Naruto heran kenapa Gaara yang malah meminta maaf. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi pemuda itu dan memaksanya mendongak. Wajah Gaara yang memerah dengan mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca, menatapnya seperti anjing dibuang... membuat Naruto merasa tiba-tiba digerogoti rasa bersalah. Padahal ia tidak melakukan hal itu, ia bahkan sama sekali belum membuang Gaara. Tapi kenapa ekspresi terlukanya sampai membuat hatinya ikut teriris.

"Tolong.. biarkan aku sendirian untuk saat ini! Kemudian aku akan kembali seperti biasanya." Gumam Gaara sambil mengalihkan pupil matanya ke arah lain.

Naruto merasa kesabarannya mulai diuji. Itu sama sekali bukan maksudnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu malakukan hal itu!" herannya.

Gaara menatapnya dengan mata lebarnya yang kurang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Aku tidak suka berkencan dengan orang yang hanya bisa diam seperti boneka!" Tegas Naruto.

Berikutnya air mata Gaara sudah berlelehan keluar hingga membuat Naruto terkejut. "Maafkan aku. Hik- aku memang payah..." Gumamnya dengan suara sengau.

Melihat Gaara menangis lebih jelas membuat Naruto panik. Ia telah salah mengambil kalimat "Kenapa kau harus menangis?" ibu jarinya mengusap air mata di pipi pemuda merah itu. "Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan.. jangan menangis seperti ini!" Ujarnya, sementara merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang belum jelas ini.

Gaara menangkup kedua tangan Naruto di pipinya. Ia menatap iris biru itu dan mulai berbicara "Aku tidak ingin kita putus Naruto. Tolong... jangan putuskan aku sekarang! Aku- aku mungkin bisa berubah!" Ucapannya entah kenapa terlihat sedang putus asa, dan pemuda merah itu menarik sebelah tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya sementara ia memohon.

Naruto mulai mengerti. Jadi Gaara ingin segera pulang karena tidak ingin mendengar kalimat putus. Tapi memangnya siapa yang ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu?

Naruto tidak tahan lagi melihat muka Gaara.

"Kau ini.. benar-benar pria yang tidak berdaya- ceh!" Berikutnya Naruto menangkup pipi itu lagi dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam. Menyesap bibir kenyal itu, mengigitinya gemas seolah ingin memakan pemuda menggemaskan ini bulat-bulat.

Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa pemuda merah itu menyimpulkannya begitu saja. Itu sama sekali bukan kalimat yang Naruto kira akan keluar dari mulut itu. Terlebih kenapa Gaara harus begitu terluka dan tidak berdaya, padahal ia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun. Jangan-jangan rakun merah satu ini sudah menahannya sejak lama. Sebegitunyakah Gaara menyukai dirinya? sampai harus menahan semuanya untuk tidak mengganggunya. Padahal jika ada yang salah harusnya bilang saja! Bukankah mereka memang berkencan. Harusnya Gaara lebih jujur terhadap perasaannya, seperti dia jujur ketika mengatakan rasa sukanya!

"Mmgh!" Gaara tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto malah menciumnya. Dan entah kenapa.. ia merasakan keposesifan dari keagresifan bibir yang mendominasi bibirnya. Gaara memegangi pergelangan tangan Naruto, namun tidak untuk melepaskan diri, justru untuk membawanya lebih dalam. Batu di dalam tenggorokannya mulai meleleh oleh ciuman panas mereka.

Gaara membalas lumatan bibir Naruto. Tangan Naruto menangkup kepalanya begitu erat seolah tidak ingin segera melepaskannya. Sementara air mata masih berlelehan, Gaara membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto melata menyelusuri rongganya, lalu bergulat dengan lidahnya. Gaara suka tingkah agresif Naruto saat menciumnya, Gaara suka dengan bagaimana nafsunya pemuda itu.. padahal lawannya adalah seorang pria, Gaara suka bagaimana pemuda itu mendorongnya dan memaksanya jatuh di bawah dominasinya. Sehingga Gaara tidak menyukai jika ini semua akan segera barakhir.

"M-puah... hahh..hhh." Gaara mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Naruto akhirnya melepaskan mulutnya. Tidak lagi hanya mata dan pipinya yang basah, bibirnya juga basah bahkan membengkak sekarang.

Naruto menatap eskpresi yang masih dipenuhi ekstasi itu. Mata hijau pucat yang setengah terbuka menatapnya begitu pasrah, membuat hasratnya naik. "Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan begitu saja Gaara!"

"Kemarilah..! aku akan membuatmu mengerti!"

Naruto menariknya menuju belakang pinguin besar yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah seluncuran.

"Ugh!" Gaara meringis ketika Naruto menghimpitnya ke tembok. Kedua pergelangan tangannya di tekan di samping kepalanya. Dan ketika mendongak, mata yang tidak lagi biru itu berkilat menatapnya dengan tajam. Hingga tubuhnya harus menggigil.

 _'_ _Apakah Naruto marah?'_

Berikutnya ia melihat sendiri kepala Naruto menelusup pada lehernya, Gaara bergidik merasakan benda lembut menyapu kulitnya, lalu sebuah hisapan disana membuatnya melenguh. Tidak hanya sampai disana... bibir Naruto pindah ke sisi yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Naruto sengaja meninggalkan beberapa bekas pada kulit pucat Gaara. Seolah sengaja mengajari Gaara bagaimana untuk menjadi posesif, pada siapa yang menjadi miliknya. Naruto mungkin brengsek, ia berpacaran dengan Gaara sementara masih sibuk menggoda para gadis. Hingga tidak heran si rakun merah itu terluka dan mengira ia akan memutuskannya. Naruto sengaja blak-blakan dengan aksinya sementara menunggu reaksi dari Gaara. Dan pada akhirnya setelah melihat ekspresi cemburu itu... Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak memakan pemuda menggemaskan satu ini. Ia sadar sudah mulai menyukai pemuda yang saat ini dipacarinya. Bagaimana tidak jika pacarnya ini begitu manis dan lugu, yang ingin membuatmu memakannya bulat-bulat.

Sebelah tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kancing kemeja Gaara, dan berpindah menyerang dada Gaara yang sudah terekspos.

"Ugh~! Naru-" Sebelah tangan Gaara yang bebas berusaha mendorong bahu Naruto. "Anh~" ia tercekat tiap kali Naruto menggigitinya terutama pada putingnya. Gaara ingin menghentikan perbuatan Naruto ini. Apa yang mereka lakukan sementara di tempat umum? Taman ini memang sepi dan sedikit gelap. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya tempat umum tetaplah tempat umum.

"Henti-kan!" Protes Gaara. Disisi lain, ia masih bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan puas, justru sebaliknya- tangan Naruto mulai menyelusup ke dalam celana Gaara, merogoh bokongnya hingga membuat Gaara berjengit.

"Ankh~! Tu-tungggu! Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?" Gaara mulai panik, berniat menyingkirkan tangan Naruto. Namun Naruto membalik tubuhnya, hingga ia harus menempel pada tembok pinguin, dan menekannya dari belakang.

Bisa ia rasakan nafas Naruto di sekitar telinganya, sebelah tangan Naruto memegangi lehernya sementara yang lain mengusap-usap selangkangannya yang masih memekai celana. Gaara tidak bisa melawan dari posisi ini. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir apa yang merasuki Naruto. Ia pikir Naruto akan menghentikan hubungan mereka, tapi justru sekarang- 'benarkan naruto akan melakukannya disini?' Gaara bergidik ketika lidah Naruto kembali bermain-main pada telinganya.

"Tidak akan ada yang lewat.. taman ini sepi ketika malam." Jawab pemuda pirang itu tidak peduli. Walaupun pocong lewat sekalipun, sekalinya dia beraksi tidak akan berhenti begitu saja.

"Kita tidak bis-sssh me-lakukan ini!" Ujarnya sambil berdesis ketika Naruto meniup telinganya, menggerayangi dadanya dan memainkan putingya.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita kan pacaran."

Gaara terdiam. Tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan mangatakan hal itu. Kekhawatiran di dalam benaknya berkurang dan ia merasa senang. Tapi tentu ia tidak melupakan rasa tidak sukanya saat mengingat bagaimana Naruto mencium orang lain. Bagaimana bisa si pirang melakukan itu di depan mata pacarnya sendiri? "Ah~a-ahh~!" Tubuhnya bergetar ketika Naruto memegang penisnya yang telah dikeluarkan dari sarangnya, pijitan tangan itu membuat kakinya melemas layaknya jelly hingga lututnya turun ke bawah. Nafasnya memberat dan pikirannya mulai melayang-layang. Gaara tidak bisa bertahan dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang menyerang area sensitifnya.

"Jika tidak suka dengan ini.. bilang saja!" Ucap Naruto, satu tangannya sibuk meremas penis Gaara sementara yang lain menyangga dada Gaara untuk menahan posisinya. "Tapi kau tidak ingin kita putus bukannya?" Bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara agar si merah dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Gaara menggeleng kuat dengan mata terpejam. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin putus. Ini baru seminggu akhirnya ia bisa dekat dengan orang yang disukainya sejak lama. Tidak mungkin untuk mengakhiri begitu saja.

Naruto menyeringai melihat kepala merah itu langsung menggeleng. "Kau mengatakan suka padaku tapi tidak bilang kau mencintaiku. Apakah kau serius ingin bersama denganku? Atau hanya sebatas suka biasa saja?"

Celana Gaara sudah melorot ke bawah, mengekspos dua bukit pantatnya yang dapat Naruto remas. Setelah meremas bukit yang lebih kenyal daripada dada wanita itu sebentar, jari Naruto mulai menelusup ke dalam celahnya dan menusuk lubangnya yang hangat. "Ugh! Nar-"

"Kalau hanya sebatas itu harusnya aku tidak melakukan ini padamu ya?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara berusaha menoleh ke arah Naruto sementara berpegangan pada tembok, berpikir apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu bicarakan sementara mengerjai tubuhnya seperti ini. Jari di dalam anusnya bertambah, dan Gaara dapat merasakan tiap gesekan di dindingnya. Naruto menatapnya, dan dengan tangan gemetar Gaara meraih wajah dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak itu. "Ap-pa yang kau-ungh bicarakan. Aku men-cintaimu Narut-to." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, ia mempersiapkan penisnya dari sangkarnya, dan menempatkannya di depan anus Gaara. "Kalau kau cinta- memangnya kau pernah cemburu?"

"UGH! Ekh-hahh..." Gaara meringis merasakan Naruto memaksakan penisnya masuk ke anusnya secara perlahan. Ototnya dipaksa merenggang, dan Gaara menekan dahinya ke tembok sambil menahan sakit hingga penis Naruto tertanam seluruhnya.

Sementara memeluk Gaara dari belakang, Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati seberapa ketat penisnya terjepit. Ini kedua kalinya ia mamasuki lubang pemuda merah ini, tapi rasanya tetap sama, seketat lubang perawan. Hingga naruto tidak dapat menghentikan tubuhnya dari getaran kenikmatan.

"Hhh.. kau selalu diam saja. Kupikir kau tidak pernah cemburu. Ugh~!" Ujarnya seraya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

'Aak- uhh~" Gaara bingung harus mengatakan mulai dari mana. Pikirannya tidak lagi bisa fokus dan mulutnya mulai di dominasi oleh erangan. Gaara menggeleng. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto salah. Ia selalu cemburu dan iri, namun selama ini ia menahannya karena tidak ingin mengganggunya. "Ann-ah~" Prostatnya tertumbuk telak oleh penis Naruto hingga membuatnya melihat bintang. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana ia bisa berbicara. "A-aku-"

"Aku apa Gaara?" Naruto menumbuk ke dalam anus Gaara tidak sabaran. Membuat susunan dalam otak Gaara semakin berantakan.

'Kau salah!" Ujar Gaara, hanya itu yang bisa keluar sementara ia sibuk menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya pada dinding.

Naruto menarik pinggang Gaara untuk lebih menungging. "Salah apa?"

"Akh-ku selalu cem- annh buru. Ha-nya sa-jah~ se-lalu kutah-anh~"

Naruto tersenyum sementara memejamkan matanya. "Kau tadi marah bukannya?" Naruto senang dapat membuat Gaara mulai bicara. Sementara sibuk menggali kenikmatan ia ingin mendengarkan Gaara lebih.

"Ugh~!" Gaara menggigit tangannya yang menempel pada dinding. Ia tidak habis pikir, mereka banar-benar melakukannya di taman. Namun tidak habis pikir lagi, jika ia dapat mengatakan rasa cemburunya saat sex di tempat umum begini. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau tidak dapat berbicara dengan benar karena keenakan. Aku akan berhenti sebentar." Naruto mengeluarkan miliknya dari anus Gaara. Pemuda merah itu melenguh kecewa, setelah dimasuki kemudian ditinggalkan begitu saja- ia manjadi merasa kosong. Sementara penisnya mengacung, ingin disentuh lebih agar dapat mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Naruto membalik tubuh Gaara, sekarang mereka bisa saling betatapan dengan instens. "Jelaskan kenapa kau tadi pergi begitu saja? Karena kau marah iyakan?" Ujara Naruto. Kedua tangannya menyangga pada tembok dengan kepala Gaara di tengahnya, menatap dengan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan lalu mengangguk.

"Aku- tidak suka melihatmu berciuman dengan Shion." Ujar Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku dekat dengan gadis-gadis? Kau ingin aku menjauhi gadis-gadis? Kau ingin melarangku?" Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin. Gaara langsung menggeleng kemudian.

"Bukan begitu." Gaara bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas. Karena takut terjatuh secara refleks Gaara memeluk leher Naruto. Berikutnya ia sudah merasakan penis panjang Naruto masuk kembali ke dalam anusnya. "Aahg~"

"Kau cemburu melihatku berciuman dengan Shion?" Pertanyaan Naruto masih berlanjut.

Sementara prostatnya kembali terkena serangan, pikirannya blank, dan Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk dengan meremas rambut pirang Naruto.

"Kau marah melihatku dekat dengan gadis-gadis?" Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Gaara, menyangganya dengan bantuan tembok, sebelum menggenjot sambil menggendongnya.

"Annh-ahh!" Gaara merasakan penis Naruto masuk begitu dalam. Ia semakin keras mengerang, sejenak berharap taman ini jauh dari penduduk.

"Katakan kau marah." Naruto dapat melihat sendiri kepala merah itu lagi-lagi mengangguk, dengan mata terpejam air matanya merembes keluar.

Gaara membuka matanya masih dengan meringis menatap Naruto, berusaha berhenti mendesah dan mulai berbicara. "IYA! Iya aku MARAH! Kenapa kau berciuman dengan orang lain?!" Ucapnya pada akhirnya dengan penuh emosi. Air matanya merembes karena rasa kesal kembali datang, sementara Naruto terus memberikan kenikmatan pada anusnya. Gaara tidak peduli lagi dengan kata menahan diri. Pikiran rumitnya melayang sementara ia dilanda kenikmatan sex. Naruto benar-benar pintar mempermainkannya seperti ini.

Naruto menyeringai ketika merasakan kekesalan Gaara, malah membuat anusnya semakin menjepit dengan kuat.

"Kau kesal. Tidak ingin aku bermesraan dengan orang lain?" Naruto memang _play boy_. Tapi setelah menyadari perasaannya saat ini, ia telah memutuskan satu hal. Walaupun ia suka menggoda para gadis, meskipun selama ini ia haus kasih sayang dan selalu mencari wanita agar dapat bermanja, ia ingin mengalihkan semua itu pada satu orang yang tepat. Gaara memang kaku, tapi sikap lugunya ingin membuat Naruto selalu menggodanya, walaupun pendiam, Gaara termasuk perhatian ia bahkan penurut. Naruto berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika saat ini ia berfokus pada satu orang saja. Toh dadanya yang mulai berdebar dengan keras sekarang tidak dapat dihentikan begitu saja.

"Iya.. aku cemburu Naruto. Nn~!" Gaara memeluk kepala pirangnya. Geraman suara Gaara tepat berada di telinganya, dan membuatnya bersemangat untuk menggali lubang senggamanya mencari puncak klimaksnya.

"Jadi kau ingin melarangku dekat dengan orang lain?" Tanya Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Gaara tidak berniat akan melarang Naruto untuk itu. Tapi kepalanya lebih jujur daripada otaknya yang bekerja. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau hanya bisa jujur pada saat seperti ini. itu artinya aku harus melakukan ini lebih sering sekarang. _Well_ , aku tidak keberatan."

"Nnh?" Gaara tidak salah dengar bukannya? Lupakan bagian dinama Naruto menyebutkan akan lebih sering melakukan ini, Naruto bilang dia tidak keberatan dilarang olehnya. Gaara berharap dapat menyingkirkan kabut di pikirannya agar dapat mendengar perkataan Naruto lebih jelas.

"Karena- aku juga menyukaimu, kurasa."

Dan setelah mendengar kalimat itu Gaara tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya dari mengejan. "Aaakh—anh-h!" pemuda merah itu memeluk Naruto yang menggendongnya lebih erat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar sementara penisnya mengeluarkan hasratnya dengan begitu lega.

"Ugh~! Mnnh!" Anus Gaara menghisap dan menghisap penisnya lebih dalam ketika si merah itu klimaks. Naruto tidak dapat menahan kenikmatan dari lubang surga Gaara. Dan spermanya meletup keluar membasahi isi lubang itu hingga merembes keluar.

Gaara mengotori seragam Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak keberatan, toh dia yang membuat Gaara untuk keluar banyak.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara sementara bersandar pada tembok kelelahan. Ia menatap pada Gaara yang menatapnya dengan mata lebar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang masih tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau mau lanjut ronde kedua?" canda Naruto, sambil terkekeh si pirang itu mencubit hidung Gaara yang menatap lucu padanya.

Gaara menunduk. "Kau- kau tidak salah ucap kan?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Soal apa?" dan Naruto pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau bilang- kau menyukaiku?" Kepala merah itu berhenti menunduk dan menatap mata Naruto dengan berharap, jika pemuda dihadapannya tidak berbohong.

"Iya! Aku me-nyu-kai-mu!" Jawab Naruto tegas sambil mencubit dan menggoyang-goyangkan pucuk hidung Gaara lagi. Gaara menyentuh hidungnya yang dimainkan oleh Naruto dengan wajah bersemu. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan kalimat itu secepat ini. terlebih sikap manisnya, Gaara baru ingat jika dari awal Naruto selalu bersikap manis terhadapnya. Menyadari itu membuatnya mulai tersenyum-senyum.

"Tapi- untuk cinta- sepertinya belum." Koreksi Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat senyuman Gaara terhenti.

"Tidak apa." Ucap Gaara kemudian, Ia mendongak dan tersenyum tipis menatap pemuda pirang di depannya. Yeah... tidak apa. Ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga perasaan Naruto berkembang sebesar miliknya. Gaara sudah cukup senang mengetahui fakta Naruto sudah menyukainya, terlebih berjanji untuk berhenti _flirting_ dengan gadis-gadis. Ia bisa tenang dan menjadi pacar yang sesungguhnya sekarang. Ia bisa mengeluarkan perasaannya dan mememarahi Naruto jika si pirang itu mengingkari perkataannya.

Naruto balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia membantu merapikan pakaian Gaara dari kemeja sampai celana. Kemudian berjongkok dan mengghadapkan punggungnya kepada Gaara.

Gaara tidak langsung ngeh dengan apa maksudnya.

Naruto menunjuk punggungnya dan mengisyaratkan pada Gaara. "Ayo naik! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Masih sakit bukannya?"

Senyum Gaara merekah lebih lebar. Mendapat gendongan Naruto di punggung, betapa beruntungnya dia. Gaara mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, memeluknya sementara menaiki punggung lebar pemuda itu.

"Hap!" Naruto berdiri dan memantapkan tubuh Gaara di punggungnya. "Kita melaju!" Ucapnya. Berikutnya ia mulai berlari meninggalkan taman.

"Haha.. pelan-pelan Naruto."

...

,,,,

...TAMAT Beneran...

..

.

Kiba mendelik ketika melihat Naruto datang bersama Gaara, yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah.. mereka datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Tidak peduli dengan anak-anak lain yang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Oiy Kiba! Lee" Sapa si pirang itu dengan senyum secerah matahari, suci dan murni tanpa dosa, hingga harus membuat Kiba menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia heran dengan orang satu ini.

"Oiy Naruto! Gaara! Kalian sudah berbaikan?" Sementara Lee walaupun terkejut ia menanyai mereka dengan antusias.

"Kita tidak pernah bertengkar koq. Iyakan Gaara?" Kata Naruto dan Gaara mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau tidak kesal melihat Naruto sesukanya mencium orang lain Gaara?" Tanya Lee.

"Tentu saja kesal." Jawab Gaara tegas.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sudah mencambuknya seratus kali sementara menyuruhnya push-up."

Gaara memikirkan perkataan Lee sejenak. "Sepertinya bisa dicoba. Lain kali aku akan menghukumnya. Terimakasih Lee, atas sarannya."

"Beres!" Lee mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sementara Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya mulai berwajah pucat. "Haha... Gaara. Kau tidak serius akan melakukan itu bukan?"

"Sst Naruto! Bagaimana kau tidak punya malu bergandengan tangan ke sekolah dengan Gaara?" Tanya Kiba. Pemuda satu ini masih heran. Ia pikir mereka akan putus. Tapi yang ada mereka malah menyebarkan _lovey dovey_ ke penjuru sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak boleh. Kami kan pacaran!"

Kiba menepuk mukanya sendiri. Ia lupa jika temannya satu ini tidak tahu malu. Atau mungkin- yeah... dia yang terlalu menganggapnya berlebihan. Tapi benarkah Naruto tidak keberatan para gadis menjauhinya, setelah melihat dia memacari seorang laki-laki.

"Apa? Kalian pacaran?" Tiba-tiba Shion dan Amaru sudah berdiri di belakang Kiba, hingga pemuda pecinta anjing itu terjungkal dari sepedanya. Well... mereka sedang berada diparkiran sekarang.

"Iya. Kami pacaran. Jadi sepertinya kita tidak bisa TTM-an lagi Shion-chan." Ujar Naruto, Merubah mukanya jadi sedih kemudian tertawa.

Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum melipat tangan di dada. "Hmph! Tidak masalah! Asal kan kau mau memberikan rekaman lemon kalian, maka aku akan mendukung kalian." Ujar Shion. Yang membuat rahang Kiba hampir jatuh. 'Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Lemon?'

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Seru Amaru. "Aku tidak tahu ada pasangan Yaoi _sweet_ disekolah."

"Dan aku baru tahu kalau kalian fujoshi?" Naruto tidak menyangka, teman-teman wanitanya yang suka bermain diluar bisa menjadi fujoshi. Bukannya fujoshi biasanya hanyalah mereka yang menjadi otaku.

"Sebagai pajak jadian bagaimana kalau aku mengambil foto kalian. Cepatlah menempel dan berciuman!" Amaru dan Shion buru-buru mengambil smartphonenya dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto dan Gaara yang masih bergandengan tangan. Naruto menatap pacarnya sambil menggaruk kepala menghadapi teman-temannya yang menjadi fujo dadakan. Sementara Gaara memerah malu, bagaimana mungkin ia akan berciuman dengan Naruto di hadapan banyak orang.

Dan jangan tanyakan lagi Kiba, si pemuda anjing itu sudah menggali tanah untuk menanam kepalanya sendiri. Ia merasa kiamat sudah dekat melihat semua temannya tidak ada yang normal.;

XD

.

Ya... begitulah...~!


End file.
